Strawberries
by moi-moi819
Summary: One-Shot of Yami/Kagome goodness.


_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: So… I'm in a really good mood right now guys. No, I don't have a "Ties That Bind" update so don't ask. I'm not even half way done yet. But, I have this instead! Enjoy some Yami/Kagome action right here, right now!

~:~

Domino City surprisingly wasn't busy today. There were some pedestrians littering the sidewalks along with the occasion car or bus that drove by. The sun was high in the sky and a cool breeze was blowing through the city. The many smells of the city assailed his nostrils as Yami stepped out of the Kame Game Shop.

He mentally thanked Yugi for convincing him to wear his white, long sleeved button up with his trademark leather pants. His boots clacked against the pavement as he strolled with his hands in his pockets. He held his jacket on his arm, waiting for the right time to use it.

Yugi had volunteered to take over his shift at the shop in order to give him the day off. Of course, he had to exchange a new magic and trap card for it, but it was the thought that counted.

Yami stopped at the metal railing hat overlooked the beach. His eyes scanned the scene below as he leaned on the rail. The sea was shining in the sun and the beach was heavily populated today. Everyone must have had the idea to make today a beach day.

He remained like this for some time before a soft, feminine voice called out to him. "Am I late?" Yami turned to see a raven-haired beauty with a soft smile on her face. She wore a red, short sleeved, cotton sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was down and her face lacked any hint of makeup; just the way he liked it. He gave her a smirk.

"You're just on time," he says.

"_Ah_. So, _you're _the one who's early?" Kagome says and approaches him. She offers her hand with a shy smile.

"Better safe than sorry," Yami says and takes her hand in his own. They walk away from the railing and down the nearby sidewalk in sync.

"I thought you loved to take risks," she says with a teasing tone. He scoffed once at her and gave her a side glance. He raised an eyebrow at the brown, woven basket she held.

"What do you have planned for us today?" he asks.

She displays the brown backset happily. "A quiet, relaxing picnic. I thought you needed a vacation from your adoring fans," she answers.

"_Yugi's_ adoring fans. He is _the King of Games,"_ Yami corrects. She laughs at his joke before resting her head onto his shoulder. He tilted his head away as to not get his hair in her eyes.

"When am I going to get to meet the King of Games?" Kagome asked. She had met Yami several months ago and was immediately drawn into him. It was as if everything about him held a magnetism that she couldn't explain. Whether it was his lean physic, deep voice, mysterious demeanor, regal attitude, or all of those combined, she couldn't tell. But, she wasn't quite complaining.

"Soon. I promise," he says. He never broke a promise.

~:~

Kagome closed her eyes with a content sigh. She rested on Yami's chest as they both lay on the red and white checkered picnic blanket she had brought. She allowed her finger to tap in time with Yami's heartbeat. What was left of their lunch was long forgotten as they both enjoyed the sun's rays and each other's company.

Suddenly, Kagome sat up on her elbow and peered down at the tri-color haired male beneath her. He stared up at her in question, but said nothing. She only stared at him with a smile, not ready to break the silence.

After some time, she spoke. "When's your next duel?"

"Kaiba's having a tournament in a week. Yugi and I must both enter," Yami answers and places a hand to her left arm that rested on his chest. He was surprised to feel that her skin was cool to the touch. With some maneuvering, he placed his jacket around her shoulders- finally finding the right time to use it.

"Thank you. You can count on me to cheer you on. I know you'll do great," Kagome says with a smile. Yami could see the peace and pride shining in her doe eyes. He allowed the walls that usually guarded him to fall as he allowed happiness to light up his smile. "You should smile more often. You look really good doing it."

"I could say the same for you," he replies. Kagome allows her face to warm as a blush creeps up to her cheeks. Biting her lip out of habit, she leaned in to place a kiss to his lips. His hand found its way to her long hair, entwining itself in the strands as he pulled her in closer relishing in her taste of fresh strawberries.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Just a little one-shot. I felt the urge to try and get some creative juices flowing. Sigh. I might do this more often. See you soon! ^.

Edited: 2/19/13


End file.
